Lester DeRosso
Summary Lester DeRosso is the Archduke of Eternia and the holder of the Vampire Asterisk. Born to the illustrious House DeRosso, he was made a clergyman of the Crystal Orthodoxy at the tender age of nineteen years old, only to be forced out by refusing to vote for the first Grand Patriarch, leading to the destruction of the Kingdom of Eternia, his family, and his people. He would have let himself burn to death in his flaming castle had he not heard a strange voice calling out to him, granting him eternal life in the process, a gift which he used to wage a war against the Crystal Orthodoxy for over two thousand years. During his final clash with his rival, Grand Inquisitor Sage Yulyana, a gravely injured "angel" descended from the heavens and stopped their fight, warning them of a much greater threat to come before succumbing to her wounds. From then on the two rivals joined forces, starting the Anticrystalism movement and the besieging of the world's temples, helping to kickstart the events of the story. Powers and Stats Tier: ''' '''High 7-A to 6-A Name: Lester DeRosso Origin: Bravely Default Gender: Male Age: 2400+ Classification: Human, Self-Claimed Vampire, Immortal Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Swordsman, Limited Power Mimicry (Can copy any power used on him as long as they are not exclusively granted by an Asterisk), Vampirism, Energy Manipulation, Teleportation, Flight, Immortality (Type 1), Gravity Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Water Manipulation Attack Potency: Large Mountain level (Leveled entire mountain ranges in his fight with Sage Yulyana. Casually knocked out the whole party midway through the events of the story. Has absorbed abilities from the same demons that corrupted the Crystals, which each have dominion over a sector of the planet. Can still clash with the entire party on even ground by the end-game), to Continent level (Split a Continent in his fight with Sage Yulyana), much higher with a sacrificial attack (sealed a fraction of Ouroboro's power) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Mach 1000-1200, matched the Guardians of Light, ware all comparable to Magnolia Arch, who skipped across the surface of the moon, can dodge cloud to ground lightning) Lifting Strength: At least Class T, likely higher [[Striking Strength|'Striking Strength']]:'' ''Large Mountain Class to Continent Class Durability: Large Mountain level (Survived attacks that leveled mountain ranges) to Continent level (Fought Sage Yulyana and caused the continent to split at full power) Stamina: Extremely high. Has never shown to tire throughout his entire battle, can steal stamina from his opponents. Range: Hundreds of kilometers (leveled mountain ranges and created new canyons while fighting Sage Yulyana) Standard Equipment: Wine Sword, Vampire Asterisk (grants him his powers, allows him to pass his powers to others, and creates a nigh-impenetrable barrier that keeps outsiders out during combat) Intelligence: DeRosso bears over two thousand years of combat experience and knows the entirety of Luxendarc's history from his birth to the present and has shaped history several times in the past. He has fully mastered the Vampire Asterisk and is quite cultured, enjoying wine and paintings as well as rebuilding an entire castle by himself. In addition, he is considered to be one of the wisest and most powerful Asterisk users, with his only rivals being Sage Yulyana and Braev Lee, two other members of the Council of Six. Weaknesses: More vulnerable to Light Based Magic, several of his special techniques are situational (i.e. Bone Crush fails to work if his opponent is in peak condition and thus cannot be used at the start of the fight), He finds the smell of blood revolting. Might run out of mana if uses his magical abilities too frequently. Notable Abilities/Attacks/Techniques: Ailment Immunity: Lester is resistant to poison, spells that take away the ability to cast magic and other ailments * Genome Drain and Monster Ability Up: By receiving an enemy's special techniques, DeRosso is able to drain its essence in the form of a genome, allowing him to use it. The only restrictions are that they must not be Asterisk Users and must be used on DeRosso. All abilities copied deal enhanced damage and are listed below. * Battle Thirst: DeRosso drains his target's stamina to tire them out, and enhance his stamina. * Blood Thirst: DeRosso drains the life from a target to restore his own. * Magic Thirst: Absorbs mana from a target equal to a small percentage of the damage dealt by a conventional attack * Absorb Stats: DeRosso absorbs his opponent's physical capabilities, allowing him to steal their speed, strength, durability, or magical prowess. * Drain Attack Up: A passive ability that boosts the potency of his draining attacks. * Bloodlust: DeRosso's physical and Magical Attack and Defense rises each time an enemy is defeated by an attack. * Charm: DeRosso charms his opponent, removing their will to fight. * Subvert: DeRosso charms multiple foes at once. * Graviga: DeRosso creates an orb of concentrated gravity that has a chance to deal damage equal to three-quarters of the target's maximum health. Can affect multiple targets at the same time. Often used in conjunction with Bone Crush to easily two-shot enemies. * Bone Crush: Smashes the bones in his opponent's body, dealing damage proportional to how much damage they have already taken. * Absorb P. Damage: Restores Health equal to a precentage of damage taken from physical attacks * Power Seal: Can seal the regenerative power of powerful beings like Ouroboros at the cost of his life. May be applicable to lesser beings at lesser costs. *'Asterisk Barrier '- Seals the opponent and oneself in an area, preventing escape no matter what until someone perishes. List of Potential Abilities Copied: * Energy Strike: Deals immense physical damage to all enemies with a powerful energy blast. * Toxic Whirl: Poisons all enemies nearby. * Lullaby: Anyone who listens to the song DeRosso plays will fall asleep. Used it outside of battle to disable the Guardians of Light in their first encounter. * Blaster: Fires a bolt that has a high chance to paralyze all enemies. * Curse: Lowers target's Physical Attack and Defense significantly for a short time. * Venom: An attack that has a high chance of poisoning the target. Absorbed from Red Flan * Wing Scale: An attack that has a high chance of confusing the target. Absorbed from Great Moth * Paralyzing Pollen: An attack that has a high chance of paralyzing the target. * Withering Silence: An attack has a high chance to inflict Silence (inability to cast verbal spells or speak). * Fireball: Deals fire damage to one target that ignores physical defense. * Spray: Deals water and physical damage to a single target and ignores blocking abilities. Same damage as a conventional attack. * Chomp: Delivers a powerful bite that leaves his opponent on their last legs, but will fail against those who are stronger than him. * Dual Attack: Two random physical attacks. * Gastric Juices: Hits all enemies and lowers physical defense by significantly for a short period of time. * Tornado: Wind physical attack that hits all targets. * Blizzard Blast: Water/Ice physical attack that hits all targets. * Rock Storm: Earth physical attack that hits all targets. * Hellfire or Firestorm: Deals fire-elemental physical damage of a conventional attack to all enemies. Second version lowers defense for a bit. * Deep Freeze: Deals water physical damage to all enemies. * Aqua Regia: A water physical attack that lowers physical defense of the single target by attacking with the eponymous acidic substance. * Sandstorm: Deals damage of a conventional attack to all enemies. * Earthquake: Earth-elemental physical attack on all enemies. * White Wind: Restores HP to all allies equal to current user's HP. Absorbed from charmed Aero * Firaja: Tremendous fire damage to all enemies. * Thundaja: Tremendous lightning damage to all enemies. * Blizzaja: Tremendous ice damage to all enemies. * Aeroja: Tremendous wind damage to all enemies. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Bravely Default Category:Square Enix Category:Vampires Category:Element Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Poison Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Game Bosses Category:Air Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6